Pan
by nicoleange
Summary: Basically it's Peter Pan in the modern day, but with a few changes, such as when you go to Neverland, no time passes in the real world and that Peter goes to school with his modern day Wendy- Dylan. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

My name is Dylan. Kind of a strange name for a girl, but I like it. It has an edge to it, and it suits me. There are three main things you need to know about me. 1: I don't care much about looks or popularity; the fact that society is based off of it disgusts me. 2: My mom left before I can remember, and my dad refuses to talk about her or move on, so I guess you could say that I have a broken family. 3: I have been to Neverland.

Now, I know what you're thinking; this one belongs in the loony bin. You might not be wrong about that; I've seen plenty of things that might make someone go insane. But here I am today, still living in the little old house in the cul-de-sac, still going to school acting like nothing happened. But something did happen. And every time I catch his eye in the hallway or class, he would just smile that cocky grin of his and let his eyes sparkle.

It all started in late November, the trees almost bare, and a bitter wind blowing through them. I was in English class when we were assigned partners for a reading project on _Peter Pan_. The teacher, Mr. Brook, a middle-aged man with graying brown hair and a protruding gut, as well as hatred for his job, called off names.

"Lila Simmons with Jayden Patrid," I heard groans from most of the guys in the class, as Lila is the most popular girl in the grade, and saw a wide grin on Jayden's freckly face. Lila seemed indifferent on the matter, not even bothering to look up from her nails, which, of course, were freshly painted a lime green; the nail polish bottle still out on top of her desk. I mentally cheered for him; Jayden is one of the nicer boys in the class, and he has been seriously crushing on Lila for months now; then again, what guy hasn't. I went back to reading my book, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, one of my favorites. I didn't look up until I heard my name being called.

"Dylan Kingston with Riley Peter," I sighed, closing my book. I saw a few guys patting Riley on the back, congratulating him of sorts. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face, and was high-fiving them right back. I managed to hear part of their conversation.

"-do all your work!" one of them said. I frowned; this was going to be a group project, not a 'Dylan-does-it-all-and-I-take-credit' project. I've been parts of way too many of those. Those imbeciles just kept on talking, not noticing me glaring at them, for better or worse.

"Plus she's like, smokin' hot! I hear that because she's a gymnast that her body is like, totally toned and shit." I saw Riley blush. Why would he be blushing? The guys around him kept talking, and he looked away. Unfortunately for me, he met my gaze. 'Sorry,' he mouthed, thumbing at his buddies. I studied him, cocking my head to the side. After a moment or two, I dropped my eyes back to my desk and started reading again.

"You will be doing a presentation on a scene from _Peter Pan_ explaining what its importance is et cetera et cetera. Plus, you will act out that scene tomorrow!" Mr. Brook told us in his nasally voice. "You should put yourselves into the scene, change it, do whatever the hell you want really, but the man in the pair must play Peter's role and the female, Wendy's." A ton of hands shot up after this announcement and kids shouted out questions, not waiting to be called on, but Mr. Brook signaled for silence. "Okay you little brats, you put your names in where Wendy's or Peter's are and just read the freaking lines! I don't even give a damn. I hate this stinking job. You have the rest of the hour to practice. GO!" He rubbed his temples and sat in his desk chair, grumbling about having to be here and what not.

I sighed and was about to grab my things when I heard a voice in front of me.

"Hey, Dylan," Riley loomed over me, his light brown hair falling into his blue eyes, a gray backpack slung over his shoulder. He motioned to the seat next to me, which was now empty. "Mind if I sit down?" I nodded slightly. Riley set his bag on the floor and pulled out his copy of the book.

"Look," I said, turning to him. "I am not going to be doing all the work for this project." I crossed my arms over my chest and continued. "I mean, I'm usually stuck with a lame ass partner who isn't capable of contributing the slightest, and I'm sick and tired of all the bullshit excuses, plus I have a lot going on with gymnastics and-" I had to stop mid-sentence just to breath, and Riley took that opportunity to cut in.

"Whoa, Dylan, slow down, I never expected you to do all the work. After all, it is a partner project." He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. I just brushed him off and turned back towards my desk.

"Let's just start then, please." My voice came out shriller than normal, sounding hollow. Riley shrugged, turning to his desk as well.

"Sure, I guess. What scene do you want to do?" His eyes met mine, and before I knew it, I blurted out.

"The bedroom scene, when they first meet!" I blushed and looked back at my paper. "I mean, if that's okay with you." I added quietly.

"Yea, cool. Do you want to read through it once before we change it?" I nodded and opened my book.

Soon, the bell was ringing, signaling the end of the day, and Riley stood up, grabbing his things. He grinned down at me.

"Well, here's my number," Riley took out a sharpie and wrote it on my hand. I glared at him. He just smiled. "We can go over it tonight and practice again at lunch if you want, but I plan on being awesome even if we don't." I laughed at this and stood up with my books.

"Sure, I'm free anyway." I started to walk out the door when he grabbed my wrist, turning me around. My blond hair fell in my face.

"I know you heard what those guys were saying earlier, but I just want you to know that I'm different than them." He looked into my eyes, his face sincere. I smirked.

"Yeah, you'll have to prove that." I walked out of the room, leaving him gaping at me. Okay, maybe not gaping, but at least watching me go, before realizing he was the last one in the classroom and walking out.

I headed to my locker and dropped off all of my unneeded books and other supplies. I had finished most of my homework during free time anyways, like I usually do on days when I have practice. I quickly shut it and walked off. The bus would be leaving any minute, and I couldn't afford to be late to practice again. I found an empty seat on my bus, and pulled out calculus homework. I still had a few problems left. Within the next five minutes, I had them finished and my laptop out. I had a paper due in history the next day, and I wanted to edit it. By the time my stop came, I had that done, too, leaving only the English project with Riley. As I walked off the bus, I smiled at the bus driver.

"Thanks, Lou," I said to the balding, slightly overweight man. Lou grunted in response and shut the doors to the bus. I walked down the block. My dad's car wasn't in the driveway, like usual. I called out as I walked in.

"Kellie, I'm home!" I heard a muffled bark and scrambling as the husky came running towards me. "Who's a good girl?" I asked her and she wagged her tail, tongue hanging out. I scratched behind her ears and grabbed a ball from the bin by the door, tossing it to her, and then proceeded to take off my shoes. I walked into the kitchen and set my bag on a chair. I checked the time. 3:42 I had three minutes before my ride was to be there. "Oh, crap." I ran upstairs and quickly changed into a leotard. I grabbed my gym bag and phone and headed out the door. As I was locking up, I heard honking. I turned around to see Bailey and Jesse in Bailey's car waving frantically at me.

"Hurry up, Dyl!" Bailey called out the window as I scrambled to the car. "We cannot be late again! Couch Laurie will kill us!" I laughed as I got in the back and buckled my seatbelt, knowing full well that she was right.

"Step on it!" Jesse yelled at her. They were both so dramatic! Bailey had her short beach blond hair up it a low ponytail and a worn out pink and orange leo on. Jesse's brown hair was pulled into her usual ponytail bun and she wore a plain light blue leo. The radio was on the Kiss FM, and Jesse and Bailey were talking, but I didn't really listen. I checked my phone, and decided to add Riley's number in, since it would probably come off during practice. There still was ten minutes before practice started, and who knows how much longer this car ride could be, so I texted him.

_Hey, it's Dyl. Just thought you should know, I have practice until 8, so you could come over like 8:20 if you want, or just call, whatever's fine._ I got a reply almost immediately, and my ringtone blared. Jesse looked back from the passenger seat.

"Good thing we aren't at practice yet or Coach would tan your hide!" She and Bailey laughed while I quickly silenced my phone. I read Riley's reply.

_That sounds great! I can be over 8:30ish, but I'll call before I come. What's your address?_ I typed out a message as we pulled into the gym parking lot.

_264 West Highland Circle. It's the old style two story house right in the center. It looks out of place; you'll know when you see. I gtg, see ya._ I turned off my phone and put it in my bag. Bailey pulled into a front spot, parking the car. We all got out and walked in together, ready for another long, hard practice.

Bailey had just dropped me off when my phone started ringing. It was Riley.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, walking into my house and dropping my gym bag by the front door.

"Hey, Dylan, it's Riley," came the reply.

"Wow, shocker, I can't believe that my phone was right when it said you were calling!" I sarcastically told him. I heard a laugh on the other line.

"So listen, I'm going to be there in like five minutes." I checked the time. 8:26. Right on schedule.

"Okay, cool," I started to head up the stairs to my room. "I have to go change out of my leo, and take a quick shower, but the door will be unlocked, just come right in, and lock it after you do." I could tell that he was a little surprised at all that, but hey, a girl's got to be clean!

"Sure," He didn't sound as shocked as the silence that came before led me to believe.

"My room is at the end of the hallway upstairs on the left. Just go in there and wait, okay? Well bye." I hung up the phone, not waiting for a reply and hurried into my room. I grabbed a pair of pink sweatpants and a gray and pink sweatshirt and a clean pair of socks before I headed to the bathroom connected to my room. I made sure to lock both doors, just in case, and started my shower. I guess I forgot about Riley, because I started to sing in the shower as I shaved my legs.

'_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

I shut off the water and grabbed a towel and dried off all while continuing my singing.

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

I finished putting my clothes on, and brushed through my wet hair, still humming _Clarity_ by Zedd. My blue-gray eyes shown clearly as they always do right after a shower or swimming. I think it has something to do with the water. Finally, I was done, so I walked out the door, turning off the lights.

Riley, who was lying on my bed, looked up. He smirked. "My, well don't you just look lovely." I scowled at him. He had the same clothes on as he had at school; a light green shirt and jeans, but he was still wearing a black north face jacket. "So do you want to get started?" I walked over to my desk and pulled out my laptop, _Peter Pan_, and a notebook.

"Sure," I sat down in my desk chair, Riley still on my bed.

"We can start by practicing the scene, since that's for tomorrow." He suggested. I nodded in reply. "Plus, since your room has a balcony, we can use that for the scene too, just for fun of course." He grinned mischievously and walked outside. "You get in the bed and pretend to be asleep!" He called over his shoulder.

"Yes, Dad," I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for Riley to hear; he laughed, signaling that he had. "Okay, let's start!" I turned off the lights and climbed into bed, pretending to be asleep. I heard from under the covers Riley coming in and begin his lines.

"Tinker Bell," he called softly, "Tink, where are you?" I laughed quietly. He really did sound like he was looking for the little fairy. "Oh, do come out of that jug, and tell me, do you know where they put my shadow?" I smiled, remembering this part in the book. Then the strangest thing happened. A quiet tinkle of bells answered him, and I wondered. Did he bring those? Or… No, _Peter Pan_ is just a story! I heard Riley rummaging around, and hoped to myself he wasn't going to break anything. Then everything went silent, and I heard him begin to fake sob, my cue. I sat up in my bed to see Riley hunched over 'crying' on the floor.

"Boy," I said, looking curiously at him, "why are you crying?" Riley rose and bowed to me, and I curtseyed in response.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Dylan Sage Moira Kingston," I replied, a little embarrassed. It had never occurred to me that one of my middle names was the same as Wendy's from _Peter Pan_. "What is your name?"

"Peter Pan," came the reply. I gave him a look of confusion.

"Riley, we're supposed to use our real names," I studied him and saw a cocky grin creep onto his face.

"I am." He said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

After a short awkward silence, I started laughing. Riley got a confused look on his face.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked. I fell back on my bed because I was laughing so hard. I honestly don't know why I thought it was so funny, but I did.

"You're playing a joke on me. The bells, the name thing," I just kept giggling. Eventually, I stopped, but Riley never said a word. I looked at him again. "I mean, you are, right?" His grin came back.

"Nope." I stared blankly at his face, trying to find the lie, but it wasn't there.

"Riley," He stood up and walked to my bed, hand out. I took it cautiously and got out from under the covers.

"Riley is actually my middle name. My first name is Peter. And the bells, well, that was Tinker Bell!" He reached his free hand in his pocket and pulled out a small ball of light. I gaped at it. The closer that I looked, I saw that it was actually a tiny woman with wings. She shimmered with a gold glow and was dressed in a pale green. Her hair was up in a bun, like how the Disney version portrayed her, but she was incredibly beautiful. I caught my breath just looking at her. "Tink, meet Dylan, Dylan, Tinker Bell." The fairy flapped her delicate little wings and rose from his hand until she was inches from my face. I heard her soft tinkle of bells, and somehow understood what she was saying in my head.

_'Hello Dylan! Peter's told me much about you!'_ She smiled and I, not knowing what else to do, smiled back.

"How do you do?" I asked her, as politely as I could, for I did remember that in the book, she was not so kind to a certain Wendy. Riley/Peter smiled, and I looked back to him. "Wait, you told her about me, why?" He just shrugged.

"You're different. I like that. That's why I made sure we were partners." Riley/Peter smirked. "I like that you don't care what others think, and you're smart too, so I figured I should get to know you, and what better way than with my own book."

"But the partners were already assigned," I pointed out. "We didn't get to choose." Riley/Peter just kept on grinning.

"Ah, but see, I went in and changed the partners last night, so that you were my partner, not that Lila girl." He said the name Lila with a look of disgust, and I fought hard to contain my laughter, because that is exactly my feelings to that girl.

"So do I call you Riley or Peter now?" He still was holding on to one of my hands.

"Peter, but if you forget, it's not a big deal" Peter smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. He led me to the balcony. "Look, right out there. You have the perfect view." With his free hand he pointed to an area of the night sky and I saw it. Two large stars, brighter than the rest, the one on the far right slightly higher.

"Second star to the right," I turned to him. "You're serious?" He still had that childish grin plastered on his face.

"Of course I am!" Peter dropped my hand and walked back into the room, sitting on my bed. "I can take you there, if you'd like. To Neverland." The way he said it, it was more like a question. His eyebrows rose as I looked back at him.

"How?"

"We fly, of course!" With this, he lifted off the bed, still sitting Indian style, as if it was no trouble at all. I stayed quiet. I faced the open air again, glancing up at the stars. Could I go out to them, fly among them? It defies all logic and reason, but maybe…

"Peter," I walked back in, and he floated slowly back down until he was on the bed. "I want to, but how can I leave all of this behind?" His grin just kept getting bigger.

"Dylan, no time passes here when you're in Neverland." He took my hands again, and looked over my head. Tink was flying above me, pixie dust falling as she moved around. I looked back at Peter. This time, I matched his smile.

"Happy thoughts and pixie dust, am I right?" But I didn't really need an answer. Within seconds, I could feel my feet being lifted off the ground, Peter's too. He spun me around, making me giggle.

"Come with me, Dylan," he whispered, looking straight into my eyes, his bright blue ones shining. I looked down, slowly drifting back to the floor. Once my feet were firmly on the ground, I ran to my desk and quickly scribbled a note to my dad.

Dad, I went out with a few friends, I should be back

by the time you get home, but if not, I will be soon.

Love you, Dylan

I went over to my door and taped the note on the outside. I grabbed three ponytail holders and slipped into my purple converse. I grabbed my north face jacket as well, who knows how cold Neverland might be? I put my phone in a Ziploc bag and then in the pocket and zipped it, as well as the jacket itself, then walked back to Peter. "I'll go with you," As the words left my mouth, his face instantly lit up.

"You are going to love it! There are so many things I want to show you!" He practically dragged me out to the balcony and didn't waste any time lifting into the air. Reluctantly I followed, and slowly, I got the hang of it. We passed over houses, trees, and even a river. Tink raced off ahead. Soon, I was doing flips in the air and skimming the water. Peter seemed amused by this. "I see that being a gymnast really helps with the flying!" he called out to me. I grinned back.

"You have no idea!" I was having so much fun! We kept on flying through the city; I was having the best time of my life. After a few more minutes, Peter yelled back at me.

"Dylan! Take my hand!" I didn't question him. I quickly flew over to him and grabbed his outstretched hand. He smirked for like the thousandth time that night. "Now comes the fun part!"

"How can it get any bet- AHHHHHHHH" I was cut off by my own screams, as it seemed we were going at impossible speeds. We kept getting higher and higher into the darkness until suddenly, it was light. Peter slowed down and guided us over to some large fluffy clouds.

"Here," he held his free hand to a particularly comfy looking spot of pinkish white cloud, "for the beautiful lady." I blushed at this.

"Thank you kind sir," I curtsied and took the spot. Peter plopped down to my right. He leaned his head on his shoulder and seemed to be studying me. I felt my cheeks redden again, though I don't know why. I looked away. The thing about clouds is that they seem to be made of mist or a foamy material, but in actuality, they are quite solid, but still very soft. They make for a great resting place.

"So, Peter, I thought you were supposed to be like eight, or something, not sixteen?" It came out sounding more like a question. I brought my gaze back to him, locking eyes.

"I can choose to be any age I want, depending on who I'm with." Peter shrugged as if this was completely normal. "I could choose to stay the same age if there is someone particularly special, but I never did that before now." His eyes never left mine, and I could feel my face get hotter. I remembered how he was a new student at the beginning of the year, and we hardly talked, but when we did, he seemed to be trying to get to know me, although I never knew why.

"But why me?" He smiled at this.

"I told you before, you're different. I like that." Peter seemed to think this explained it all, but I decided to leave it at that.

"Well, I still have lots of questions, if that's okay." I raised my eyebrows questioningly at him. Peter nodded.

"Sure."

"Okay, for one, Captain Hook, is he like in the book?" Peter smiled.

"I cut off his hand in one of the first battles we ever had, now he officially loathes me, he is terrified of the crocodile that ate his hand, he is ruthless, but he is also very slow and quite dumb. So yes, I guess, but his eyes don't actually turn red when he guts you. That about covers it." I nodded.

"Interesting. So are the lost boys eight, or sixteen like you?"

"They can choose their age as well, just like me, so a few are my age, but some are still younger." I thought for a second before my next question.

"Peter, can they get younger again if they wish?" Peter nodded. "Okay, so you could just wish to be eight again, and you'd be eight?"

"It's slightly more complicated than that, but that's roughly the idea." I just kept nodding. It was an information overload. Peter smiled. "Okay, I think that's enough questions, I want to show you the island." His face lit up as he mentioned the island. He grabbed my hand once again. "Come on, let's go!" and he pulled me out of the clouds and towards Neverland.

The first thing Peter showed me was Pirates cove. We dove down closer, still using clouds to shield us from view. The thing that surprised me most was that on the water and shore, it seemed to be winter, with the cove frozen over and frost on the ground. But the closer we got; the closer Peter got, the area seemed to warm up, as if it was springtime. By the time we were within viewing range, practically the whole cove and surrounding shorelines were in spring. Peter guided me to a large cloud and we hid from sight. By now, I could make out individual pirates.

"Look, there's Cecco," Peter said, pointing to a thin, weasel-y man with a balding head, a gray ponytail, and a short beard. He looked like he hadn't showered in all his life, which, being a pirate and all wouldn't be that surprising. "And Bill Duke," He pointed out another grimy man, this one with ripped purple pants and a wooden peg for a left leg. "Oh, and there's Smee!" The way Peter said the names; he got so excited by them, as if their existence brought him joy. I recognized Smee; a short man, cleaner than the rest, with a full gray beard and a pudgy belly. He looked as though he was well fed and had bathed in the last millennium, unlike the rest of the lot.

"He's Hook's right hand man," I said. Peter nodded.

"Let's go before Hook comes out, I'd hate for him to get the wrong impression of you." Peter smiled coyly, and it was hard not to wonder what he meant by that.

"Okay, where to next?" But Peter didn't wait to respond. We were off once again, flying through the open sky. I heard a BOOM off to my right, and I realized Peter had got us out of there just in time; the cloud we had been laying on now had a hole the size of a cannonball going through the center. I didn't have a chance to register that it had come from the pirate ship until later; Peter was pulling me off at such a speed that it took all of my concentration just to keep up. Soon we were weaving through trees and zipping around bushes. He had led me into the jungle, and I hoped we were heading to his hideout to meet the lost boys. Peter slowed down, and motioned for me to stop before a humongous tree. He turned to me, grin still painted upon his boyish features, eyes gleaming.

"Dylan, it's kind of customary for me to give all my guests a kiss." A kiss!? I barely knew him! But I racked my brain for an escape, and remembered how with Wendy, he had been too naive to understand what a kiss was, and gave her an acorn.

"So am I supposed to wear it on a chain like Wendy? Or what?" This comment made Peter laugh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, golden acorn.

"If you'd like," he said, handing me the 'kiss,' "but that's highly unnecessary. You can just keep it in your pocket; it's enchanted to protect you, and cannot be lost." I marveled at the nut.

"All this from a simple acorn?"

"Ah, but it is not just a simple acorn. It is a Kiss. Much more powerful."

"So where to now, Mr. Magic Kiss Man?" I smirked at Peter and he gladly returned it.

"Why, my secret hideout, of course!" And with that he shoved me towards the tree.


End file.
